Krabby Patties in the Chum Bucket
by gemerl720 post
Summary: Normally, the Chum Bucket is unsuccessful. Plankton finally had a Krabby Patty for a birthday gift. The Krusty Krab and the Chum Bucket's customers are 50-50%.
1. Chapter 1: A gift for Plankton

Usually the Chum Bucket has no customers. "I'm sick and tired of having no customers! I give up Karen, my chum is no good, and I'll never steal the Krabby Patty recipe in no time!" Said Plankton. Plankton starts to sob. "Don't cry Plankton, today is a special day." Replied Karen. "It is?" Replied Plankton. Plankton jumps for joy like a jack rabbit. "It is the day that you will get that Krabby Patty my evil overlord." Said Karen.

Suddenly A green fox with two tails with an air helmet appeared. I am Neil the fox, the mascot & the writer of this story. I was a Sonic the Hedgehog character/writer of one of the stories I made like this story. (Note: go to my Fanfiction account to see what I look like.) "I have a present for you." I said. "Is it a Krabby Patty?" Guessed Plankton. "Ding ding ding, You are correct." I said. I handed the Krabby Patty to Plankton.

"Once you have the Krabby Patty, here are the effects: Chum will taste like Krabby Patties, Krabby Patties are added in the menu, 50% customers in the chum bucket 50% customers of the Krusty Krab, prevented to take over the world like the movie did, became friends to Mr. Krabs again, & everything will be successful." I have finished explaining the effects when I gave the Krabby Patty to Plankton. "At least I've gotten the Krabby Patty." Said Plankton.

Meanwhile back at the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs has 50% customers. Mr. Krabs gasped and he said "Only 50% customers! What happened to me customers? Spongebob Squarepants, front and center!" Spongebob runs to Mr. Krabs. "Yes sir." Said Spongebob. "Why is me customers 50%?" Asked Mr. Krabs. "You might want to take a look." Answered Spongebob. Spongebob points at the Chum Bucket with a sign "The Chum Bucket is now finally serving Krabby Patties."

Plankton visits to the Krusty Krab. "PLANKTON, HOW DARE YOU STOLE ME KRABBY PATTY!" Mr. Krabs clamored at Plankton. "No need to yell at me, that green fox (writer of the story) gave me a Krabby Patty for a birthday present without stealing it. Originally you have 100% customers when I have not succeeded while I get launched by you. Now the writer had to split 50 50 between you and me." Said Plankton in a friendly manner. "Can we be friends again Krabs?" Mr. Krabs smiled and gave Plankton a handshake. "Sure Plankton, we are friends again."

I have ran to Plankton and I almost forgot another gift to Plankton. "I also have Krabby Fries Plankton. Sorry about that I almost forgot another gift." I said. "Who is that green fox with two tails?" Asked Mr. Krabs. "This is me, Neil the Fox. The writer of this story. I am a fan-character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series." I said. "Oops, look at the time. I have to leave." I springed out of Bikini Bottom.

Plankton says "good bye" to Mr. Krabs and left the Krusty Krab. He went back to the Chum Bucket to add Krabby Fries on the menu. "Almost forgot." Said Plankton. Plankton starts to pant because he was tired of that running. "Ahh, my long lasting successful life in the Chum Bucket." Said Plankton. Plankton walks back to the laboratory.


	2. Chapter 2: Help wanted

Patrick Star walks to the Chum Bucket. Patrick sees a help wanted sign. Patrick walks to the door. "Wow, look at all of these customers." Said Patrick. Patrick walks to the laboratory.

"Hey boss man, may I please apply for a job as a fry cook?" Asked Patrick. "Sure my good friend." Replied Plankton. "Please fill in these applications." Plankton hands these applications to Patrick Star. Patrick had to write the application. Patrick completed the application and handed over to Plankton. "You're hired Patrick, congratulations." Said Plankton. "You get to cook the Patties like Spongebob did & you can also cook Chum via the Krabby Patty meat." "You got it boss." Said Patrick. Patrick walks to the kitchen. "Wait Patrick, you forgot your bucket hat (bucket hat from Welcome to the Chum Bucket) for employees only like you Patrick." Said Plankton.

Meanwhile in the register in the Chum Bucket, Nat Peterson walks to the register. "One Krabby Patty please?" Said Nat. "Sure, that will be five dollars please." Said Plankton. Nat hands five dollars to Plankton. Plankton deposits five dollars in the cash register. "Patrick, one Krabby Patty for the customer." "You got it boss." Replied Patrick. Patrick begins to place a frozen patty on the grill and sets the grill in 298 degrees Fahrenheit. One minute later the patty is cooked on the other side and Patrick flips the patty and slightly presses the patty. Patrick sniffs the patty. "Mmm, smells so yummy." Said Patrick. The Krabby Patty is finished. "Order up!" Said Patrick. Patrick gives a Krabby Patty on a plate to Plankton. "Here is your Krabby Patty, enjoy." Said Plankton. "Thanks." Replied Nat Peterson. Nat walks to the table with his patty and eats the patty.

A few hours later, closing time at the Chum Bucket. "Here is your check Patrick, keep up a good work." Said Plankton. "Good night boss." Replied Patrick. Patrick walks out of the Chum Bucket. Spongebob sees Patrick walk out of the Chum Bucket. "Wow Patrick, you worked at the Chum Bucket?" Asked Spongebob. "Sure I did, there are 50% customers of the Chum Bucket, 50% customers of the Krusty Krab." Answered Patrick. "I've got a check from Plankton." Spongebob smiles for glee. "Want to go jellyfishing Patrick?" Asked Spongebob. "Sounds good to me." Replied Patrick. Spongebob & Patrick yodels while raising their nets in the air. They all ran to jellyfish fields afternoon.

THE END.


End file.
